Warmth: The R rated Version
by Miss-Chocolatey-00
Summary: A collab between Starah and me! Comes after Heat and Warmth, both by Starah. This one's a NaruHina one, if anyone's interested. *smirks*


Authors' Notes:  
  
MissChocolatey: Mwahahaha! I return to the fanfiction writing world with a combo-work here with Starah!  
  
Starah: I hardly wrote this, though. Nothing but the bit that led up to it. *gives pointed stare at MissChocolatey*  
  
MissChocolatey: ***waves away Starah's stare*** See, I couldn't bear to not see anymore NaruHina action for Heat, now, could I Starah? No, not even Warmth made up for it...  
  
Starah: *pointing accusatorily* She asked for it, not me!  
  
MissChocolatey: I wasn't the only one! Well, Starah wrote a half limey bit (leading on from Warmth) when I asked for it... but then, see, I made it more, er... R-rated material, hehehe.  
  
Starah: I had no hand in this!  
  
MissChocolatey: So just enjoy this collaboration, readers, ne? XDDD  
  
Starah: All reviews to MissChocolatey, please. I didn't read it because I don't read lemons, so I'd like to see just how much she's actually twisted it.  
  
MissChocolatey: You didn't read it when I sent it to you?  
  
Starah: YOU THINK I WOULD?!! Besides, even if I could, I wouldn't!! *sticks tongue out*  
  
MissChocolatey: *shakes head* This is what happens when you collab with a little kid... ***deletes Starah's retort to this***  
  
***  
  
She almost jumped in surprise when she felt his fingers brush against her cheek, and looked up to see a surprising intensity in his eyes as he looked at her. His fingers tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Then, without another word, he leant forwards and pressed his lips against hers, his fingers lifting to sift through her still damp hair. She made a noise of surprise, her lashes brushing against his cheek before she started to respond. Kissing her as he slowly moved her so they were on the ground, Hinata was almost surprised to feel no fear from this familiar position.  
  
Instead, she let out a soft moan as her arms encircled his neck, her own fingers tangling themselves in Naruto's blonde hair as he kissed her deeply.  
  
His other arm slid behind her back, and he drew himself back to nestle his head against her shoulder, embracing her form to himself.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life." He said sincerely, holding her tightly.  
  
"Thank you for saving mine, too." Hinata replied softly, her fingers tracing his bare shoulders lightly, and he lifted himself up slightly so that their eyes met. Their lips met once more.  
  
Hinata's cup noodles stayed forgotten, the firelight glowing brightly and spreading its warmth and light over them, overpowering the thunder and rain. They didn't say anymore words for the rest of the night.  
  
***  
  
MissChocolatey: See, this is where Starah tantalisingly left off in Warmth, right? Hehehehe...  
  
Starah: That laughter is EVIL, humans, EVIL.  
  
MissChocolatey: Now this is where we collab. *bows*  
  
Starah: *nervous laughter* Hehe..he... *bows but runs*  
  
***  
  
Naruto couldn't believe he was kissing her - no, he couldn't believe she was letting him kiss her like this. His tongue flickered lightly across her lips, and Hinata let out a surprised sound before nervously flitting her tongue between his lips.  
  
Taking the assent, he slid his tongue in slowly, savouring her taste as he pressed her hands against the curve of her back. She moaned, arching into him at his movements, her moan making him shudder in pleasure.  
  
Oh, God, he wanted her. He wanted her body tightly against his, her lips uttering his name and for her to truly want him, yearn for him, not just for physical lust but because he was Uzumaki Naruto. He needed it. But the question was, would she let him? He didn't want to do anything against her will at all. He supposed he was content with kissing, but he desperately just wanted her.  
  
The person whom he hadn't known 'till the day she'd proven herself infront of him, of everyone, for him. The person who understood him without having to try. The person who had taught him a whole new different type of protection he could give.  
  
He wanted to call Hyuga Hinata his own.  
  
Cautiously, Naruto drew back from the kiss to look into her eyes. She looked a little light-headed, as though she couldn't believe what was happening, her eyes slightly lidded with her cheeks reddening with lust. Her milk-white orbs constantly confused Naruto; she could always look either as though she couldn't see him at all... or look as though she could see straight through him to his soul. To his thoughts.  
  
Swallowing and still looking at her, he slid his hand down the curve of her rear to her thighs, and gently tugged at the end of the shirt. Her brows slightly rised in surprise, and she turned a deeper scarlet. But she gave him the look that went straight through him, and her only response was for her fingertips to lightly brush against the nape of his neck to press through his hair. He shivered, her touch tantalising, before leaning in and kissing her softly.  
  
His hand slipped behind her shirt to press a warm palm against the bare skin of the curve of her spine. She shivered the same way he had, and let out an abrupt moan as he slowly started to hitch her shirt up past her hips. Hinata broke off the kiss just as the shirt came to exposing her breasts, and she looked away from Naruto's piercing blue eyes to look away embarrassedly.  
  
Her fingers were still entangled in his hair, though, and Naruto nuzzled his nose against the dip between her neck and shoulder, a low chuckle escaping his lips. Hinata let out a slightly indignant noise, and he let his tongue gently explore the soft skin on her throat, his hand gently massaging the smooth skin above her hips. He wasn't going to force her, but he knew she needed him to guide her like this.  
  
In truth, Naruto was extremely petrified he might do something wrong, maybe even hurt her, or she'd go running off screaming any second now. But he didn't want to lose her. Knowing the wrong move now might make Hinata scared, he hid his fear and instead moved his lips down to her collar-bone. Hinata let out a pleasant moan before raising herself up slightly to kiss his forehead softly.  
  
He smiled against her skin in relief, and gently sitting themselves up he slowly slid both hands to her shirt and pulled it over her head. The firelight illuminated her features, making her usually pale skin look alight with a warm, orange glow. The orange light failed to, however, hide the furious blush on her cheeks.  
  
She wanted to stop him from looking from embarrassment and leant in to kiss him, but he wouldn't let her. Setting his hands to her arms, he made her stay put, his eyes trailling all over her body. There was a look of some sort of amazement and adoration in his face as he slid a hand up her bare back, making her jump slightly before he pressed the back of her head towards him with a palm, kissing her sweetly, thoroughly.  
  
Mine, he thought in wonderment. This girl, all of her... mine. She let out a surprised squeak as his hands began to slowly rub against the gentle swell of her breasts, but he gave her a piercing look, a hint of a smile at his lips before he kissed her again. Hinata lifted her arms, encircling his neck to bury her face in his soft hair as his lips moved down to her throat.  
  
Naruto stopped his ministrations the moment he heard her start to moan. It was a strange mixture of longing and helplessness, and he looked up to her face worriedly. Then he saw, to his amazement, her eyes rounded with surprise at herself, her cheeks a deep shade of red, her lips just slightly parted as her breath came in soft, irregular puffs. She looked confused at herself, and Naruto realised, with a strange sense of triumph, that he was doing this to her.  
  
He slid just the tip of his tongue across the skin between her collar-bone to the gentle rise of her chest, feeling her heart-beat faintly against his lips. He thought he felt her heart-beat quicken as he licked his way across her breasts, and hearing her moan that strange moan again excited him as he started to suckle. She groaned, shifting beneath him, and let out a small whimper when he raised himself up slightly, away from her.  
  
She looked slightly content again as he leant into her again, his forehead pressed against hers. Then she flushed scarlet as she felt a rather unfamiliar hardness somewhere between her legs, and this time is was Naruto's turn to completely flush. He hadn't realised... she took a look at his stricken face, and let out a small giggle. He stared at her. Smiling softly, Hinata leant into him, kissing him gently... almost coaxingly.  
  
He should have realised what that meant, but being Naruto, he was still shocked as he felt her fingertips just trace the band of his boxer shorts for the briefest of moments. He broke the kiss to stare at her again, and she gave him an incredibly shy smile, her face still a brilliant shade of red. Naruto found it hard to breathe for a few seconds.  
  
She wants me, he thought dizzily. I didn't even... and she wants to... and I... Eeeep, Naruto thought, and then felt the gentle brush of her lips against his Adam's apple. She gave him the same, intoxicatingly shy smile again, and this time Naruto didn't think twice about it. He stripped his boxer shorts off, leant into Hinata and began to kiss her so hungrily she let out a surprised moan before arching into him.  
  
Feeling her heartbeat beat strongly against his, Naruto took courage to slide his fingers down her hips to her underwear. She did not recoil at all when he slid them off; instead, her reaction was a fiercer intensity in her kisses, a sense of hunger lingering in her tongue. Surprised but encouraged, Naruto now took the plunge to let his fingers between her legs.  
  
Hinata let out a small, unidentifiable sound, but it wasn't one of discomfort. When Naruto began to explore, however, she had to stop kissing to let out those same, powerless moans, her expression confused as though she didn't know what she wanted. But as his fingers slid deeper, she instantly became aware of what she wanted, and whimpered, looking at Naruto confusedly and asking with her eyes what to do.  
  
Naruto didn't stop though. He was determined to have Hinata, and to have her call his name in that same voice. He kissed her gently instead, her moans softly turning to strange sobs and moans. And suddenly, Hinata spoke.  
  
"N-Naruto-kun," She gasped in mid-moan, before she began to pant raggedly as his fingers drew deeper.  
  
"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked, suddenly concerned. Did it hurt? Was he hurting her, and she hadn't said anything? Hinata's expression was anything but hurt, however. She looked... scared. Looking confused and strangely desperate, Hinata's fingers clung onto his bare shoulders as she whispered,  
  
"Maybe we sh-should stop--" She let out a sudden moan of longing, arching further into Naruto's fingers, and her cheeks coloured deeper. Naruto realised what was going on, and gave a small smirk that had Hinata even more confused.  
  
"What's the matter, Hinata?" Naruto whispered, his motions growing faster, deeper, and Hinata's eyes widened before she started to moan more loudly, throwing her head back as she felt his fingers feel deeper in her, "Why do you want to stop?"  
  
"I-I'm scared," She sobbed, her fingers gripping Naruto tightly, and she arched again with a strong, undeniably helpless moan. Naruto watched, somewhat in fascination before she whispered, almost whimpering, "I feel so-- I feel so vunerable."  
  
This was it. Naruto's heart began to race as he realised, this was what he'd been searching for. Holding her close by pressing into the arch of her back with his other hand, Naruto gently kissed her forehead before he began to working his fingers again. Hinata let out a gasp as surprise before Naruto muttered into her ear,  
  
"Say my name again."  
  
"Wh-what?" Hinata whispered, trying to control the urge to moan, to flail her arms and scream, and Naruto slid his fingertips deeper as he said more urgently,  
  
"Say my name... I want you to say my name. It's okay."  
  
Realising what Naruto meant, Hinata moaned softly, a hitch in her throat as she realised what he meant. It's okay to be vunerable around him. He wasn't going to hurt her.  
  
"Naruto-kun." She breathed, and he felt his skin tingle. He slid his other hand to her inner thighs, to spread her legs a little wider, and she obliged with a louder moan of his name. Naruto knew he couldn't take this much longer either; her moans were doing more than enough to keep him so hard it hurt. Kissing her softly, he rose himself slightly, sliding his wet fingers out of her to replace it with his tip.  
  
Hinata shivered despite the firelight, but her eyes looked up at Naruto with deep love and trusting. Naruto kissed her deeply, and she ceased trembling, her fingers clutching at his back as she kissed him back sweetly. He took a sharp intake of breath before taking her in one hard thrust. Hinata gasped, her eyes widening, and Naruto's heart began to sink rapidly as he realised the expression on her face was not one of ecstasy, it was one of pain.  
  
"Hinata?" He whispered, brushing her hair back with shaking fingers, and was horrified to see tears in her eyes. Naruto felt frozen in the spot, deep inside her but totally at loss of what to do. What had he done wrong? But Hinata smiled briefly up at him through her pain. He wiped her trickling tears with a knuckle, his brows one of deep concern, and was about to extricate himself when Hinata shook her head quickly.  
  
"Hinata?" He repeated, and she whispered with a soft smile,  
  
"It's okay." That was what he had said to her before. Naruto was worried, but he drew back slightly to push in again. Guiltily, Naruto realised that although Hinata seemed to be in deep pain, he felt something strong start to build inside him. With every thrust, he found it hard to contain himself, to will himself not to go too hard, and was finding it increasingly difficult not to let go.   
  
Then Hinata murmured something that Naruto didn't quite catch.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hinata's cheeks flushed with colour as she whispered again, "Faster." His eyes widened, but Naruto wordlessly nodded, and began to drive into her with deep, hard strokes. He kissed her hungrily, and was greeted back with feverish kisses as she began to move her hips with him. And Naruto was shocked to hear her moans again.  
  
"Na-Naruto-k-kun," She moaned with difficulty, every syllable punctuated with a stifled cry, and Naruto found himself on the verge of release.  
  
"Hinata," He said gruffly, desperately trying to warn her, but he didn't have to. She stiffened suddenly before coming over him, and collapsed into his supporting arms. With a short groan, Naruto came strongly into Hinata. It took a lot of effort for him not to fall on top, and carefully slid out of her before gathering her limp form into his arms. She seemed to be emitting a glow that wasn't from the fireplace at all, a small smile lighting her lips.  
  
"Y-you okay?" He stammered, his heart hammering madly against his chest. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gave him her soul-searching gaze again.  
  
"Of course I am, Naruto-kun," She murmured, smiling softly. He suddenly hugged her fiercely, winding her as relief soaked through him.  
  
"I thought I-- I hurt you really badly," He whispered. Hinata giggled suddenly, her hands curling around his neck as she kissed his lips lightly.  
  
"It hurts for girls the first time. Always."  
  
"Really?" He asked nervously. Hinata nodded, and Naruto slid her arms around her waist to interlock his fingers at the dip in her back, pulling her to press against his tightly. He let out a happy sigh, his chin resting against the top of her head.  
  
"Can I call you mine?" He murmured into her hair, and he could feel the heat in her face as she traced circles at his back nervously.  
  
"Yours?" She whispered, and he brought her down over him, so he was on his back now and grinning up at her.  
  
"Yeah. Are you mine?"  
  
His fingers brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, and she blushed as his blue eyes looked piercingly through her own. Then she smiled shyly as she murmured,  
  
"Yes." His eyes brightened as he pressed a hand gently to the back of her head.  
  
"Yeah?" He said happily, kissing her nose lightly. Then his eyes widened as she straddled him slightly from her position, giving him the shy smile again as she nodded before kissing him on the lips.  
  
***  
  
Nine-Tails snorted.  
  
"I guess his way is a lot more better," He mumbled, his ears flattening as he looked around the repaired cell.  
  
"Damn humans. Always getting the better of poor animals somehow..."  
  
Nine-Tails curled up in the cell before laughing a bark-like laugh as he mused,  
  
"My, the boy is certainly putting his extra stamina to use here..."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
***  
  
MissChocolatey: Owari!  
  
Starah: *crawls back* It's over, now?  
  
MissChocolatey: *rolls eyes* Don't be fooled by her antics. She's a lot more *coughs*ecchi*coughs* than she lets on...  
  
Starah: I READ THAT! What's THAT supposed to mean?!  
  
MissChocolatey: See, she wrote those last five lines aaallll by herself, didn't you Starah? *smerkles*  
  
Starah: .... Oh damn, I have nothing to say.  
  
MissChocolatey: Heh. Hope you enjoyed that! Hey, Starah, up for a SasuSaku one? ....Starah? Hello? ...STARAH!!  
  
*** 


End file.
